


cherry tomatoes

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Series: drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Kudos: 2
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	cherry tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

Max stared at the mess in the kitchen from the doorway. It had been a mess of a day at the factory and really all he wanted was to get back to the house and go to bed but you don’t always get what you want. Lando was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, just a part of the mess. Max quietly sat down on the floor next to him.

“What’s happened here?”  
“I wanted to have dinner ready for you”  
“Right”

Max grabbed the container of cherry tomatoes from the table and laid down next to Lando.


End file.
